Love is beyond Life
by CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123
Summary: This was more important than the code. This was more important than what StarClan may or may not do. This was more important than life. This WAS life.   Please R&R. No flames. Tell me if you think I should add another chapter.  Oh, yeah, this is a songfi.


**Hi everyone! This is my first song-fic! This is a one-shot at the moment, but I might make it a two-shot song-fic! The song is 'Can you feel the love tonight?" By Elton John. Not the one from the lion king… Anyways, the POV switches between Jayfeather and Cinderheart each paragraph. **

**DISCLAIMER**

**Hollyleaf: COOLAWESOMERANDOMGIRL123 DISOBEYED THE CODE! **

**Lionblaze: How?**

**Hollyleaf: She doesn't own us or the song and she is writing a story about it!**

**Lionblaze: And where in the code does it say we can't do that?**

**Hollyleaf: IT JUST DOES!**

**(A/N. If the words are in** _Italic underline_**then it is part of the song. If it is **normal**, then it's the story. If it's **in _italics_ **then they are thinking.** **If it is in bold then it's an A/N)**

_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day._

_When the heat of the rolling world_

_Can be turned away._

Cinderheart looked at the medicine cat next to her. He had a happy smile on his face rather than the usual grumpy look. Whenever he spoke to her, her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. She knew that even though he couldn't see her, he could always tell if she was looking at him lovingly. She saw a whole different side to him. Everyone else saw Jayfeather as a stubborn medicine cat, but she saw him as a caring cat, who just wants the best for everyone.

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you_

Jayfeather felt happiness coming off in bounds from the beautiful she-cat next to him. He understood this happiness; he was feeling it too. He longed to cuddle up to her, and tell her how he really felt. But he was a medicine cat, he could not. Yet again, without seeing, he felt the loving, gentle gaze being laid on him. He did not mind that he couldn't return the gaze; it was enough just being in the presence of this beautiful cat.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far._

A new feeling stirred inside Cinderheart. She knew that these feelings were towards the stubborn medicine cat. She looked at him and gently rested her tail against his flank. His muscles were strong and taut, and she felt completely safe in his presence. It was as if nothing bad could happen to her when she was with Jayfeather.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Jayfeather licked Cinderheart's ear as she rested her tail lightly on his back. He could feel warmth and joyfulness stirring inside of her, mixed with feelings that he had felt many times before, every moment he spent with her. His heart skipped a beat when she licked his nose in reply and pressed her warm body against him. The light of silverpelt shone down on the lake, ignoring them.

_There's a time for everyone_

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn_

Cinderheart raised her eyes to the glittering stars overhead. Then she lowered her gaze to the handsome tom-cat next to her. He licked her ear again, and she licked his. She twined her tail with his and stared out across the lake. She shared tongues with him, and fell drowsy under the steady, gentle licks being put across her face.

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_Beats in time with yours_

Jayfeather felt Cinderheart fall asleep. Matching his breathing with hers, he fell asleep, entering her dreams. She was hunting a mouse, and caught it swiftly. While she was still rejoicing over her catch, he went up to her and sat next to her.

"J-jayfeather? How did you enter my dreams?"

"I have the power to do that. I can enter your dream, and anyone else's." He replied calmly to the pale gray she-cat. For a few moments, a startled expression covered her facial features. It was a long time before she replied.

"I always knew there was something special about you, Jayfeather." She whispered. Jayfeather smiled, and they shared the mouse Cinderheart had caught.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far._

Jayfeather rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately, purring and twining his tail with hers as she told him her news excitedly.

"Oh, Jayfeather, I just wish we would be able to tell everybody that you're the father."

"Don't worry, Cinderheart. Our kits will be beautiful. Even if they don't know, _I_ will, and _you_ will. Maybe even one day, we could tell them."

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

"Featherstripe! Mintshine! Featherstripe! Mintshine!" Cinderheart's heart swelled with happiness as she watched two of her kits become warriors at last. As she saw Rainpaw dash up to her brother and sister, her heart ached once more. None of them knew their father. Rainpaw did not even realise that she shared the same den with her father. Jayfeather had told Cinderheart fondly how Rainpaw was already ready to become a medicine cat, and even though he refused to show it, she knew he longed to tell them. His scent suddenly wreathed around her and she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"I promised you they would be beautiful. I also promised that one day we might tell them."

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best._

Even though it was against the code, they could not help it. They're kits didn't even think badly of them, for this was beyond the code. This was beyond petty things like the wrath of their ancestors. This was beyond love and hate. This was beyond life. This _was_ life.

_Believe the very best…_


End file.
